The New Hanyou Part 2
by Unlit Silence
Summary: Changing the whole plot! -.- Don't know what it will be about so I suppose wait and find out...Sry


A/N FINALLY! The start of Part 2 to The New Hanyou! YAY! I'm sorry that it took long but you know what? I haven't even prewritten this story like my others! I was supposed to write this with a reviewer who's really nice but she is never on! But we will soon begin to write this story together, that is if she likes how the first chapter went and if she is ever on. ((THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A WEEK TO TYPE AND PROOFREAD!))

It would really help if you had read Part 1 but if you didn't then I don't think it will be too much of a problem. I don't like talking through the chapters but I will at times. I'm sorry if this will annoy some people but I really think it will be helpful. There won't be many but there will be some, there may even be in a chapter that has none! ((That rhymes! .))

The actually reason I'm posting this is because Sunday's my birthday and I want to give you a little something so in return, you can give a great review that tells me if it's good or bad. Ok, I really need to shut up!

* * *

It has been three years since the destruction of Naraku. The two couple's have had their hands full with keeping their family safe and alive. The last village miko, Kaede, past away only a year ago from a disease unknown in the Sengoku Jidai. The new village miko is a strange one, not only has she traveled from 500 years to the past, but she is also a half demon, a wife, and a mother. This miko's name is Kagome Higurashi. Kagome wasn't always a half demon. Oh no! She was also a normal school girl once upon a time until her mother and ji-chan were murdered by her step father who is now currently in jail.

Her real father was a full inu-youkai. Kagome actually didn't know that her father she knew her whole life wasn't actually her father. You see, her mother found her real father one day injured in the shrine by the well. He knew she couldn't have children and that she had tried many times. Miko, her father, said that he could get her to have a child but would have demon features. Her mother agreed and they tried once he was healed.

When she found out she was pregnant, she ran to tell Miko. Her mother then went to tell her family who took it rather terribly. They ordered her not to see Miko again. Miko went back to Sengoku Jidai, which he told Kagome's mother about, then returned when her mother was giving birth. Kagome did have hanyou features when she was born but Miko sealed them away until she would turn 21.

Awhile after Kagome was born, her mother found someone else and told Miko about him. He was upset but let her go even if she was his mate. Years past and Kagome was just like any other human. Her real father never showed his face again till the day of the murder but was in his human form. Kagome had gone back that day to Sengoku Jidai and said her good byes. She stayed that night and left early morning. That same day she found out Miko was her real father; how he and her mother met and saw his true form.

The next day, Kagome had woken up as a different person. Her raven hair was streaked with silver, she had grown fangs, claws and a pair of silver fluffy ears. Up above her behind was a tail that went to her knees that was raven with silver streaks in it. Her eyes had turned light blue.

Kagome and her brother Souta stayed for five months and three days in her real father's house and his now mate, Karla and their first child Kai. But now back to what happened after their stay was up and Karla wasn't his mate and didn't have Kai yet. Kagome and Souta said their good-byes after months of training physically, mentally and spiritually then went back to the Sengoku Jidai in which her and her friends defeated Naraku once and for all plus, completing the Shikon jewel.

During her stay in the Sengoku Jidai and before the destruction of Naraku, she mated with the obnoxious, self-centered, greedy hanyou, Inuyasha. Actually, Inuyasha has changed since he had met Kagome. He is now caring, giving, loving, and fatherly. He has helped the village and many others so many times that he is now called the village protector. His mate Kagome would help also since that is what the village miko/priestess is suppose to do but she still did it out of kindness and not because it was her job.

Miroku would start joking around with Inuyasha and pretending he was one of his fan girls or the girls who are always getting caught by the evil demons. In the end, Miroku would be bruised up, unconscious with a satisfied Inuyasha standing over him. He then would join his wife, three kids, Kasumi, Inuome, and Shippo and brother in-law, Souta.

Kasumi and Inuome may be twins, but they did not look anything alike. Kasumi had silver hair with raven highlights. Her ears were silver with light blue tips and her eyes were golden tinted light blue. She had the normal claws and fangs. Her tail went to her ankles and the color was all silver with raven highlights. Right under Kasumi's belly button was a crescent moon and a star next to it

Inuome had raven hair and his eyes were a light blue with barely any gold tints found. He also had the normal fangs and claws. Inuome's tail went to his knees and had rings going down. Every other one would be silver or raven. Inuome had no markings but what was strange about him was that his right eye would change color with his mood. If he was happy, his eye color would be a mixture of colors, angry: black, sad: gray and so on and so forth.

They were now two years old and already beginning to walk and soon to be potty trained, well Inuome was ready. Kasumi would just run away and hide till Inuyasha or Kagome would yell that they quit.

Inuyasha and Kagome's other son, Shippo, is different from the whole family. You see, Shippo isn't really related. Shippo's parents had been murdered about the time Kagome had traveled through the well. Shippo was almost killed as well until Inuyasha came and saved the day, since Kagome was kidnapped and Shippo was way too small to defeat the Thunder Brothers. Ever since then Shippo had traveled with them but wasn't called their adopted son until after Kagome was turned into a half demon and Inuyasha mated with her.

Souta, also part of the family but not as close to them, only by blood to Kagome, stayed with them. He was now ten years old and getting older and older each day. He learned new things and helped kill low life demon's using tikon no sha or sakera te mera or things he has learned from Miroku and other priests.

Miroku, like a brother to both Kagome and Inuyasha, was married to Sango. He was still a pervert of course but he would only touch Sango. They also had twins, Kisa and Kiso. They looked like their parents so much! Kiso was like a mini Sango but in guy form and Kisa was like a mini Miroku in girl form. The only difference was Kisa had brown eyes and Kiso had blue. The two were the same also. They could almost know when one is in trouble or what they are feeling. It was a bit hard on Sango and Miroku but they stayed calm, unlike a certain hanyou, when their kids cried at the same time.

Sango and Kagome became much closer throughout the years. They were almost inseparable! The guys didn't much understand, well Inuyasha really didn't, so they would go and play with the kids if they had them or go hunting or even talk man to man, well man to hanyou in Inuyasha's case.

It was now summer and it was almost the twins' birthday, both sets of twins, since they were born on the same day, coincidence? I think not but anyway, it was almost their third birthday. The couple's had been getting ready for their party when a youkai came out of no where. ((This sentence does make sense! You just have to read it out loud and carefully.))

"I have come for the jewel! Who is the one that holds it in there pathetic filthy hands?!" The pig demon asked/yelled.

Inuyasha took a step forward and crossed his arms over his chest. "Go back to were you came from you pig! The jewel is somewhere where low life demons like you can't get it."

The demon snorted. "Me? Low life?! At least I'm not half human like you!"

Inuyasha growled. "What…did…you…just…call…me?" He asked slowly as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"A hanyou you ungrateful excuse for a one!" The pig bellowed spitting everywhere as he did.

It was now Kagome's turn to growl and step up. "I think it is time you die!" She yelled as she ran forward claws outstretched ready to kill. The pig narrowed his eyes and jumped away when Kagome was almost close enough to try to kill him. Kagome spun around in mid air and landed gracefully onto her feet. 'Damn,' she thought then took off running at him again. This time, the pig got clawed but not by Kagome, but by the village protector himself, Inuyasha. The pig looked down at the wound, which began to gush blood, then up at Inuyasha with fire in his eyes.

"She is getting angry! Watch out. She may take something of yours that is very precious to you very soon." The pig said before he died.

"Feh. Not like we get those kinds of threats everyday." Inuyasha said as he crossed his arms over his chest again.

"The pig said she is getting angry but who's she?" Sango asked coming out of her hut with Kiso in her arms who was sniffling and rubbing his eyes.

"Well that my dear, we will probably find out soon enough." Miroku said coming out of the hut also with Kisa who was in the same state as Kiso.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Inuome yelled as ran/stumbled to Inuyasha. "De-mon go bye bye!" He cheered happily.

Inuyasha smiled then picked up Inuome and cradled in his arms. "Yes he is so now he can't hurt you."

"De-mon." Kasumi said softly with a blank expression looking out into the forest. The two couples turned to the little hanyou that stood about a foot away from the corpse of the demon. "No gone."

Kagome turned to Inuyasha and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged his shoulders then turned back to his daughter. "What do you mean honey?" Kagome asked her in a motherly tone.

Kasumi turned around to her mother and stared. "De-mon forest. Man-e.(many)"

"Yes there is, honey. There are demons every where. That is why you must be careful," Kagome said walking to the girl's side.

The girl looked at her father blankly. "Un-cle de-mon. No here. Un-cle de-mon de-mon here. ((Suppose to say this))"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other surprised then looked back at the girl. Suddenly, Kasumi turned her head to the right. The couples looked that way and saw a grinning Koga.

Ever since the birth of the kids, the two couples went back to Kaede's village and left Koga in charge. Koga was mated to Ayame and had their pup before the two couple and named their son Spike. Spike was different from his parents. He was shy. The only one he would talk to would be Kasumi but even then he wouldn't talk as much, just sit with her and stare up in the clouds. You could tell that Kasumi would sometimes get annoyed with his company when she began to glow a light blue. Spike would then take the hint and leave. Spike had orange hair like his mother and blue eyes like his father. His hair would always be kept in a braid, which went to the middle of his back.

Koga found out not too long after Kagome returned after her 5 months and three days of absence that he was related to her. He wasn't crushed since he had found Ayame but he did feel disgusted with himself. Not to long ago now, the pack sika, told him that his father, Kagome's uncle, wasn't really related to Miko after all, that his father was adopted by Miko's father, which makes Kagome and Koga not related. He had told Kagome and she was worried that he may still want her to become his women even though both were mated but he said he didn't and that he was happy with Ayame.

Ayame, well she was a mystery to everyone but Koga. The only two emotions she showed were happiness and her love for her husband and son. She was a great Lady to the pack, maybe a bit too cheerful for their taste but she still took great responsibility and caring towards the whole situation.

"Un-cle Ko-ga." Kasumi said with no emotion.

"Kasumi! How are you?" Koga asked as he picked her up and spun her around. After awhile he began to get dizzy so he stopped and put her down. Kasumi was unfazed by it all as she watched Koga walk unsteadily towards Ayame who held Spike in her arms.

"What are you doing here Koga?" Inuyasha asked stepping towards his mate and Inuome.

"I'm not allowed to come visit my niece and nephew?!" Koga asked in mock shock.

"Of course you are! Inuyasha was just being a jerk, weren't you sweetie?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. He said nothing so Kagome jabbed him in the gut.

"What the hell did you do that for wench?!" He shouted angrily.

"SIT!"

BAM!

"Kag…o…me!"

"Watch your language around your children or you'll be in the ground so far, it'll take you a year to get out!" Kagome warned now holding Inuome. She had grabbed him quickly before she had sat him. "So Koga, how are things?" She asked turning back to Koga.

"A bit shaky but we're getting there. We have recruited new wolves and no one has declared war on us yet!"

"Well that's great! Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"That would be great but we are sort of on a mission."

"What kind?" Miroku asked shifting Kisa to the other side of his hip.

"Someone has been sending demons trying to kill us. As Lord and Lady, it is our job to go out and search for that person, demon, or even hanyou." Koga told them seriously.

"Do you have any clue to whom it may be?" Sango asked.

"Only that it is a she." Ayame answered.

"We have someone who is a she after us too. Could be the same person." Inuyasha said as he stretched out his arms.

"Could be." Koga muttered.

"Ka-su-me!" Spike cried as he tried to struggle out of his mother's arms.

"Spike stop it!" Ayame snapped at him.

"Ka-su-me!" He yelled again. Kasumi looked up at him blankly.

"Just let him down Ayame! Nothings going to happen to him." Koga said as he sighed heavily. Ayame glared at him then set Spike down. Everyone watched as he ran to Kasumi and embraced her. Everyone awed except the kids, Koga and oh no! Inuyasha! ((Sorry, had to put that there.)) Kasumi just stood there doing nothing as she was being squeezed to death.

"Ka-su-me! Miss you." He pulled away the leaned forward and kissed her cheek. He pulled away blushing, then looked at Kasumi. Her eyes were wide and her clawed hand was touching the place where he had kissed her. Everyone around them, well the grown ups, were wide-eyed.

"Looks like we'll be related after all mutt face." Koga said as he began to laugh.

"No way in hell will my daughter ever mate with your son. She doesn't even do anything whenever he is around!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga.

"Well I think my son likes her and if he's anything like me, he'll make sure no man gets near her. Not even look at her either."

"You slimy little wolf." Inuyasha growled taking a step towards Koga.

"Daddy." Kisa and Kiso said together.

"Yes?" Miroku answered.

"Ko-ga bad! Ko-ga bad! Ko-ga bad!" They began to cheer.

Koga, Inuyasha and the rest of the adults just stared at the two children. Soon, Inuome was chanting with them and even Spike. Kasumi was the only one who didn't stare or chant. She seemed to be in a little world of her own.

"Inuyasha! SIT! BAM Koga! !" Kagome shouted as she put the still chanting Inuome on the ground then began to chase Koga all over the village.

It seemed like hours till all three couple's had calmed down and put there kids to sleep. Kagome insisted on Koga and Ayame staying for awhile, which they gladly accepted. The only one who was not happy was Inuyasha but hey, is he ever happy? Well actually he is but not now.

"So what do you think we should do about the she?" Ayame asked as the three couple's sat around the campfire.

"Find her then kill her." Both Inuyasha and Koga replied. They turned towards each other and began to glare.

Five minutes later, Kagome shot up, fists clench, with fire in her eyes. "Will you two stop it?! I've had enough of your childish behavior! You are both grown men for gods sake so can you please act like one? I'd expect this from the children but never an adult!"

"Way to go Kagome!" Sango and Ayame cheered. Kagome smiled then sat down.

"Sorry Koishii ((sp?))." Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist then pulled her against his chest.

"Apology not accepted." Kagome pushed away then walked into her hut where she changed for bed and fell asleep.

"What's wrong with her?" Inuyasha asked worriedly as he stared at the hut his mate was in.

"I think she is sick and tired of hearing you and Koga bitch and argue. Even I'm getting sick of it!" Sango yelled angrily at Inuyasha.

"Maybe it's because of the pup." Inuyasha, Koga and Ayame replied.

"What?" Sango asked.

"You're pregnant. Didn't you know?" Ayame asked raising her right eyebrow.

"Pregnant? How?!"

"Pregnancy happens when two people get naked and start to do it." Inuyasha said as if he was talking to a little kid.

"In…u…ya…sha!" Sango said angrily through clenched teeth.

"Alright, alright! I'll shut up!" He growled then crossed his arms over his chest.

"So how long has she been pregnant?" Miroku finally asked.

"About two months." Ayame replied.

"Well I've done my job once again!"

TWACK!

"Ow! Sango, what was that for?!"

"For being an ass!" It was now Sango's turn to stand up and go to her hut to get ready for bed then go to sleep.

"If Kagome acted like Sango just then, could she be pregnant also?" Inuyasha asked more to himself.

"Why don't you go check it out?" Koga asked smiling on the inside for knowing what might happen if he did.

"I think I will!" Inuyasha stood up and walked into the hut. Minutes later you could hear Kagome yell at him.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Moments of silence

"I DON'T CARE AND I'M NOT PREGNANT!"

Another moment of silence

"YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE!"

Moment's later Inuyasha came out side mumbling words that would give kids nightmares their whole life.

"I guess she's not." Miroku answered.

"Shut up monk!" Inuyasha yelled then hopped into a tree. After getting comfortable, he fell asleep.

"Well I must be getting sleep also. Goodnight my friends." Miroku stood up and walked into his hut. Moments later, another person was yelling.

"MIROKU! OUT NOW! NO! I WILL NOT! I'M PREGNANT MIROKU! WE CAN'T DO THAT OR IT WILL HURT THE BABY!" Sango screamed.

Seconds later, a bruised Miroku walked out of the hut. He smiled sheepishly at Koga and Ayame then walked to a tree. He sat down on the ground then began to get comfortable as he leaned against the tree trunk. Soon after, he fell asleep.

"This is very interesting." Ayame said wide-eyed.

"Yes it is. So you want to sleep now?" Koga asked as he turned to his mate. Ayame nodded. Koga lay down on the ground and Ayame followed, with her upper body on his chest. They both sighed and soon fell asleep.

* * *

A/N Hoped you liked it! This is the longest chapter I've written so far so please take the time to review. ((10 pages typed with out A/N's in it)) I think readers should review people's stories since we writer's have taken the time to write a chapter after chapter after chapter and that takes time, so I'd like it if you could just take one minute of yours to write a review. It doesn't have to be long or anything, just to let me know how well you enjoy it.

To all you reviewers, all the names to this story are written correctly. I check the books and my friends, they all gave me the same spelling. Well I have to go. I'll get the next chapter out as soon as possible!

Penname: Silver Koi 43v3r

E-mail: Silver Koi 43v3r ((no spaces))

MSN: same as e-mail or Angela

AOL: Silver Koi 43v3r

A special thanks to chibi-inuyasha-girl for proof reading this chapter! .


End file.
